


Nights Like This Together

by indiscreetlynx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Foreplay, Nipples, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sex, Teasing, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlynx/pseuds/indiscreetlynx
Summary: While the two were not together in a personal relationship, Urianger and Keitorin often enjoy each others company. Whether it be to talk about common interests, stories, or explicit activities. Keitorin had some time off from her duties and wanted to visit the Scion's, and found herself having quickly dozed off while in Urianger's company.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Original Character(s), Urianger Augurelt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Nights Like This Together

It was days like this that the scholarly Elezen man was not quite used to. At least, not in her company. The company of Keitorin Tau, the lovely Elezen woman from Ishgard.

Their first meeting was after Ishgard had joined the Eorzean Alliance. When their friend, the Warrior of Light, had triumphed over Nidhogg and the Warriors of Darkness. Where he had to regain some of their trust. Was it her lack of knowing him beforehand that made it easier to befriend her?

Urianger shook his head, and gazed over the woman resting on the couch. It was surely days like this he enjoyed with her company, when she had time off from her work with House Fortemps and as a dragoon. She would sometimes venture here to visit the Scion’s. Oftentimes it was to learn of everyone’s stories, the history of the Scion’s, stories of the Warrior of Light… And to see him. Days like this where her visit wasn’t a work errand, where she could spend time with him longer.

Keitorin, on the other hand, appeared to have dozed off. The past few weeks were hectic for her, at least around House Fortemps. Artoirel was preparing to be head of the house, and the chaos with nobility after the Archbishop was defeated, then Nidhogg, and everything following that up to the Ala Mhigan liberation. She was doing best in her role to protect those of House Fortemps, but it was steadily wearing on her, and Urianger could see that. It was that same situation that brought her to him in the first place that led to their first night in a bed together.

He could remember the woman had so much frustration that first night. He also remembered the awkwardness of their first time together for such a thing, how badly she wanted a release. How he denied that release to grant her greater euphoria.

His eyes continued to wander her body, lingering on the spots he knew she enjoyed being touched. His mistake to allow his mind to wander like this. His excitement started to grow, but he didn’t wish to disturb her, not when he knew how she needed this rest. Urianger turned his attention to some books laying out on a table, yet his mind still wandered.

The woman shifted slightly to her side while on the couch, her neck exposed and her red hair in a ponytail. Her movement was enough to have his eyes wander over to her again.

“Requirest thou assistance waking up?” he asked her, his eyes having met her half-lidded expression. Perhaps this was his moment to test the waters. He remembers having done such before with her, it was just a matter of touching the right spots. Much like the handling of an aged book. Except that he much enjoyed her falling apart in his actions, knowing he could please her so well…

“Perhaps, but I may rest an ilm longer,” Keitorin had mumbled, closing her eyes again. She could hear his footsteps, then there was silence again. Then there was the slightest movement on the couch, to which she assumed he wanted to rest on something more comfortable than a wooden chair. So, she tried to scoot herself, but he stopped her with a hand on her thigh. “Nay, thou needst not move,” he spoke softly.

She waited… and waited. And waited.  _ Nothing?  _ She knew he was there, but what was he doing? He just kept a hand on her thigh.

Urianger knew exactly what he was doing, but this was a different approach. He knew she was more awake now. He  _ knew  _ she was expecting him to do something. That hand on her thigh now moved to her waist, and he lightly leaned onto her to brush his lips against her exposed neck. He felt her body shiver in his hand, and how quickly she had tipped her head to grant him more access. The exact reaction he was looking for. “Twould seem anticipation augmenteth thine arousal?” he half asked, half teased. His words against her neck earned him another shudder of her body, rather than an answer. He knew this reaction of hers, that she tried to feign still being tired and was starting to fight against her own excitement. Urianger knew he had to give just another push.

He moves his lips along her neck, moving to a spot near her nape. Without hesitation, he lightly bit there, earning him a small gasp from the woman. That was all it took, it seemed. Keitorin had moved beneath him suddenly. Urianger made sure to hold himself up as she had moved to lay on her back to face him, her eyes having such a lovely, lustful gaze. “Urianger, please..?” she whispered softly. He gave her a small smile, then planted a soft kiss on her cheek before moving his face back down to brush his lips on her neck again.

How he wanted to bite and kiss that skin. To leave a few love marks behind. He knew better though. There were far better spots to leave such marks on her skin without causing her stress over trying to conceal them later. He knew how easily flustered she got, how she would hold back that beautiful voice of hers. He also knew how to tease her in such ways to make her forget to hold back that voice. “Begging already?” he asked her with his breath on her ear, “Normally, thou wouldst have me work harder.” He eyed her for a moment, noticing her entire body shiver again, wondering if the woman may have woken up in a needy mood from the start.

Urianger had begun to place light kisses on that ear he whispered into. That hand at her waist moving to lift her shirt with intentions to remove it, to which she eagerly obliged. Where that shirt ended up, who knows? Neither of them concerned themselves with it. “You know, you’re pretty chatty right now,” Keitorin comments. “Wouldst thou like me to stop?” he gives her a knowing look, “I recall but some moons ago thou didst express thy love for mine words. I also recall how eager and exci--” He was cut off by a finger at his lips. Her finger. Though he just smiled and gave her hand a soft nudge with his chin so that she’d move it. To which she did, though she had an obvious pout on her face. “Quite an exquisite expression,” he finished.

Keitorin lay there without her top, watching as his eyes looked over her body despite her still having most of her clothes on. She watched him curiously, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. That was just it. He was quite hard for her to read sometimes. At least he didn’t have that hood on, or those silly goggles covering his face at this moment. Though she would love to see him disrobed already. The thought of that only making her core grow more excited, she didn’t think she could handle him teasing her for too long this time. She gently grabbed onto his shoulders, but then slowly draped her arms around his neck. She aimed to pull him closer, but he gave her another knowing look before placing his lips between her breasts. Urianger wanted to get her more worked up. He needed to hear her beg for him more. His hand that had remained at her side slowly trailed to the band of her pants, then began to ever so slowly push them off. His other hand, however, moved to one of her breasts, and began to lightly fondle it.

The woman tipped her head to the side, her breath catching in her throat. How she loved to be touched. How she loved how he touched her. His hand gave a firm squeeze at her breast as she tried to impatiently aid him in removing her pants. Those were now off somewhere.

Keitorin let loose such a needy breath, yet she still was trying to hold back her voice. Urianger moved in close and lightly kissed the front of her neck, moving the hand which removed her pants back to her waist, his other applying more pressure to her breast to elicit some noise from her. Finally, a very soft moan escaped her parted lips, but he knew he had to keep going. He didn’t want her to hold in that voice once he would be able to sheathe himself within her moist cavern. The man moved just slightly, moving a knee between her legs, slowing enticing her to spread them. He had no intention to tease her there, at least not yet, though his knee would likely be enough with how excited she was already. And his own concealed excitement just continued to grow, but he wanted to get her fully ready first. “Uri-Urianger…!” she had called out his name no louder than a breathy whisper. He could tell she was starting to reach a point that she wouldn’t hold back much longer. Keitorin eagerly tried to sit up, though he didn’t allow her to move up any further than being able to lean back on her elbows. He undid her bra while she was like this, and moved both hands to fondle her breasts now while occasionally pinching one of her nipples.

He watched as she tipped her head back, her chest heaving slowly as soft moans escaped past her lips. He took note each time she grew slightly louder as he pinched her hardening buds, knowing he wouldn’t really need to stimulate her further, but he wanted to press on. Urianger persisted, removing one hand from her breasts to the small of her back, gently encouraging her to lay back flat on her back so that she wouldn’t injure herself. He moved his mouth to that hardened bud and gave it a slow lick before gently suckling on it, while his arm around her gently kept her in place as she had suddenly jerked from the pleasure by his hot breath and tongue. She let out a surprised yelp before a moan followed. He gave her a soft chuckle while continuing to tease her breasts a little while longer. He could hear her softly mewling his name between breaths, but he wanted to hear her fully beg. To beg for him. For him to be within her and to fill her. His face flushed at those thoughts as he moved his mouth away from her nipple. His hand at her breast also moved, and slowly trailed down her body. Softly tracing along her skin, making her let out needy whines. “Stubborn woman, but thou knowst full well what to say if thou wouldst have mine fill thy need and fill thee. Beg for me.” he whispered into her ear again, his hand which was trailing down her body found its way outside the last piece of her smallclothes. Feeling how wet and eager the woman already was. How eager she was for  _ him _ . That pride he feels, knowing that it’s because of his ministrations that she wanted him this bad.

Keitorin’s breath had hitched in her throat again as she suppressed yet another noise as his fingers tenderly pressed against her wet folds through her smallclothes. He had noticed her restraint again, but knew to take his time if he really wanted more out of her without any hesitation. His fingers delicately pressed against her folds again, causing her to let out a soft whine from the pleasure. He watched her expression each time he applied pressure to that area, and eased away again. No, he wasn’t stroking there fully, and how bad she wished he would. Keitorin shifted beneath the man, and let out a long sigh of frustration. Her eyes fell on him, and she knew what he wanted out of her. Though her mind still foggily raced in worry of the other Scion’s possibly hearing the two of them.

Not that they didn’t know what the two of them were likely up to when alone together like this. It wasn’t the first time, after all.

Urianger kept that arm around her, keeping her from squirming as much as possible while his other hand continued to tease her folds through her smallclothes. He knew her game. He knew at this point, she would try to move her hips into his fingers. Or even against his knee with it still being agonizingly close between her legs. He could feel her excitement growing more wet as his fingers began to make small circles against her. Keitorin let out a slightly loud cry from a mix of pleasure, and impatience. He could read her expression so well. When his eyes met hers, it was almost like she was telling him she needed him inside her. How frustrated she was with her smallclothes in the way. But he wanted to hear it from her lips. He decided he would take this a little further, and pulled away from her almost completely. Removing the last of her smallclothes as he moved away. How beautiful she was in his eyes. How wet and eager she was from his actions. How wet and eager she was for him.

“Art thou able to sit up on the edge of the cushions?” He asked her, taking note that her hands had been gripping into the fabric of the cushions above her own head this entire time. Keitorin gave him a short nod, her face clearly flustered from his actions up to this point. She did as he had asked of her, but her eyes wandered over his body. He was still clothed.  _ What was he planning? _

Urianger watched her as she moved, and he himself moved to sit on the floor in front of her. Ever so delicately running both of his hands over her thighs and spreading them apart. His eyes went to hers again as his head moved towards her folds. Lightly rubbing his facial hair against one of her thighs before--

“U-Urianger, please!” Keitorin called out his name with such a desperate tone, her body quivering in anticipation. Her face… clearly even more flustered than it was before once she had caught on what he was about to do. He chuckled and took in the sight of that expression. Perhaps another time he would indulge in that action. “Please, what?” he finally spoke, his eyes never breaking contact with hers, “Pray, tell me thy desire. What wouldst thou have me do?”

The Elezen woman’s expression was still flushed. She slowly broke eye contact before finally saying what he had been waiting for her to say this entire time. “Urianger, pl-please have me. I want to feel you inside of me, I can’t take this teasing anymore,” she says, taking a shy glance back at his face after she spoke. He had a small smile, but he slowly pulled away from her yet again before completely undressing himself. Keitorin’s eyes went to his proud length, clearly dripping with precum already. She couldn’t help but smile herself, knowing how badly he had wanted her as well, and how his own actions with her seemed like almost torture for him to hold back.

The man moved close to her again, gently grabbing her hips and moving his member against her folds, causing both of them to let out soft cries of anticipated pleasure. Keitorin had started to grip onto the fabric of the cushion again, allowing herself to lean back slowly and get comfortable. Not that there was much room on the couch at such an angle, but they’d make due. She felt his shaft slowly push against her folds, then slowly enter into her moist caverns. Causing her to arch her back and moan out in pleasure.

He had such a coy smile on his face at the noises she made as he entered into her. How little she held them back now. He fully hilted himself within her, letting out a long sigh of pleasure himself before drawing himself back out to his tip. A soft disappointed whine came from the woman before he suddenly thrust back into her, earning him a delicious reward of a moan from her. Keeping one hand on her hip, he moved the other to rest on the cushion beside her as he leaned down, hoping that she’d grab onto him and avoid hurting herself from this position on the couch. The red-haired Elezen caught on quickly, and wrapped her arms around his neck just as Urianger had begun an agonizingly slow pace. That slow pace did not last long. He had picked up the pace and thrusted deep within her, the sounds in the room nothing but the slapping of skin on skin and moans of pleasure from both of them. With the occasional calling of the other’s name.

A low groan came from Urianger as he moved the hand at her hip to the small of her back, keeping a good hold on her as her nails lightly dug into his shoulders and back. His thrusts still deep within her as he picked up the pace some more. The feeling of her walls tightening around his shaft making him just as impatient for release as she had been with his teasing before. A few more of his rough thrusts, and he felt the woman coming undone around him. He let out a low hiss and continued his thrusts even as her nails dug further into his skin. His eyes were on her, watching her face as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her. He let out a low groan as he heard his name leave her lips repeatedly. He kept up the pace for but a few ilms longer before his hot, thick seed spilled into her. After a few sloppy thrusts, he finally slowed down and rested his head on her shoulder. Both of them breathed heavily as they stayed like that for a few moments. Keitoirn finally reached with one hand to mess with his greyish hair before finally speaking, “Feeling better now?”

Urianger lifted his head to meet her gaze. “Aye, though I thus doubt either of us are fully satisfied just yet,” he quips, taking note of the ready expression on her face.

Oh, how they had only just begun. On days like this did he truly enjoy her company.


End file.
